Noche De Estudio
by ardalus
Summary: Sakura tiene un examen próximo y Kakashi decide ayudarla. Ambos vivirán una noche en vela, de estudio y de conocimiento mutuo.  Kakasaku con intento de lemmon, o algo así... jeje. Apto solo para quienes les interese el tema.
1. Chapter 1

**NOCHE DE ESTUDIO**

14-JULIO-2011 — 17-JULIO-2011

—¡Ah! ¡Que cansado estoy! —Kakashi camina calmadamente por las calles de Konoha. —En cuanto llegue me daré una muy buena ducha, cenare y leeré un rato. —El jounin sonríe al recordar el nuevo volumen del icha icha, que le aguarda pacientemente.

—¡DEMONIOS! ¡MALDITA TUSNADE! —De pronto, una conocida voz femenina llama su atención.

—_¿Sakura?_—Kakashi ve a la pelirosa caminando con furia, golpeando el suelo a cada paso y gruñendo malhumorada— ¡Eh Sakura! ¿Qué sucede? — El peligris la saluda y se acerca rápidamente a su alumna.

—¿Kakashi? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No estaba de viaje?

—Sí, así era, pero acabo de llegar, justo vengo entrando a la aldea. —Kakashi sonríe y se rasca la cabeza.

—¡Ah! Qué bien, me da gusto verlo. ¡Que descanse! —Desanimada Sakura da un frio beso a su maestro y se aleja.

—_¿Pero que pasa aquí? Sakura siempre es muy alegre y cuando me besa siempre se sonroja.—_ El jounin la observa alejarse, de pronto corre hacia ella, la alcanza y la sujeta del hombro. —¡Eh, Sakura! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—¡KYAAAAA! ¡MALDITA TSUNADE! —El sorpresivo grito asusta a Kakashi quien cae al suelo observando incrédulo a su alumna.

—¡Ah! Lo siento Kakashi, no quise asustarlo. —Sakura toma la mano de su sensei y lo ayuda a incorporarse. —¡Es que esa Tsunade! ¡Ash, la odio!

—Mmm… supongo que Tsunade te hizo algo… ¿cierto? —Kakashi observa a su pequeña a los ojos, esta lo mira fijamente, guardan silencio unos pocos segundos y de pronto ríen al unísono.

—¡Jaja! ¿Soy tan obvia?

—Si lo eres… jeje —Kakashi revuelve con ternura el cabello de la joven, paso tanto tiempo que lo hizo por última vez que ansiaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Sakura hace una mueca del tipo "_Hay Kakashi_" luego sonríe, retira la mano de su sensei suavemente y se acomoda él cabello recién desaliñado.

—Es que Tsunade me hace enojar…

—Bueno, tú también te enojas muy fácil.

—¡Pero esta vez tengo razón!

—¿En serio?

—Jeje ¡En serio! —Sakura sujeta el brazo de su maestro, lo abraza con firmeza, y ambos comienzan a caminar juntos como tantas veces en el pasado. —Es que… me va hacer un examen…

—¿Un examen? —_Cierto, Sakura está estudiando artes medicas con la Hokage, en cierta forma es lógico que le haga exámenes._ —Kakashi sonríe ante sus pensamientos.

—Sí, pero es muy improvisado y no estoy lista. Estuve en misiones toda la semana y ella apenas me aviso hace 15 minutos. ¡Ash, la odio!

—Mmm…

—Sí, es algo muy difícil, el examen es mañana temprano y tengo que memorizar muchas cosas, no dormiré en toda la noche. ¡Demonios! —Sakura empieza a alterarse de nuevo, estrangulando inadvertidamente el brazo de su sensei.

—Si deseas, yo puedo ayudarte.

—¿Perdón, que dijo? Que usted…

—Que yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar. —Lentamente Kakashi separa los brazos de Sakura del suyo, al tiempo que mueve los dedos para recuperar la circulación. —No sé mucho de medicina, pero puedo hacerte compañía y darte ánimos. —Sakura queda muda, lo mira incrédula y de pronto se lanza sobre su maestro, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Gracias Kakashi, gracias, es usted un muy buen amigo.

—¡Claro! Para eso estamos lo amigos. —Kakashi sonríe al sentir el calor de su pequeña alumna.

—¡Bueno, y que espera! ¡Vamos corra! ¡Que ya es muy tarde! —Sakura termina el contacto, lo toma de la mano y corre arrastrándolo.

—Pero aún debo ir a mi casa, cambiarme de ropa y darme un baño... ¿Ya me hace falta sabes?

—No importa, puede bañarse en mi casa y si quiere le presto algo de ropa, pero vamos, no podemos perder ni un segundo, ya es muy tarde… —Sakura señala la luna que empieza a brillar en lo alto.

—Jaja, ¿Tú me vas a prestar ropa?

—Jeje, si, algo muy sexy para que me mantenga despierta toda la noche.

—Mientras no sea algo rosa… —Sakura le mira molesta ente el comentario, pero luego estalla en risas.

—¡Basta! Dese prisa que se hace tarde.

—Está bien, vamos, te sigo.

Ambos ninjas caminan velozmente, y sujetos de la mano, hacia el hogar de Sakura.

—***—

Algunos minutos más tarde:

—Muy bonita tu casa, Sakura, este… ¿y donde están tus padres?

—Usted sabe muy bien que hace seis meses que vivo sola. —Sakura le mira con reprimenda mientras Kakashi la observa atento. La joven ha salido de la ducha con una larga bata blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo, y lleva la cabeza rodeada por una toalla rosa.

—En serio… ¿entonces nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos?

—Jeje, en serio, nadie vendrá…

—Mmm… —Kakashi entrecierra el ojo, alza la mirada y se frota la barbilla.

—Ya vamos, no se haga ilusiones, esta noche solo vamos a estudiar. ¡Entiende! — La pelirosa empuja a su maestro al tiempo que coloca algo de ropa en sus manos.

—Si tú lo dices… entonces otro día será. —Kakashi sonríe pícaramente a su alumna.

—Si Kakashi, otro día será. —Sakura se sonroja, abre la puerta del baño y empuja al peligris dentro.

—No lo olvides ¡eh!

—No, no lo olvidare. ¡Ya, vamos! Báñese de una buena vez que tengo prisa y no puedo esperar. — Kakashi sonríe ante el comentario. —¡Ya apúrese! —Sakura cierra la puerta de golpe y apoya su frente en esta por unos segundos. Respira profundo y a continuación camina hacia su habitación.

—***—

—_¿Pero que tanto hace Kakashi?_ —La joven mira el reloj y luego voltea de nuevo hacia la puerta del baño. _—Pero si lleva casi una hora dentro. ¡DEMONIOS! No tengo toda la noche._

La joven camina por toda la habitación, observa el reloj varias veces, revuelve nuevamente los libros que coloco sobre la mesa, intenta leer algo, pero la intranquilidad la supera. Camina de nuevo a la puerta del baño y golpea la puerta una vez más, como ha hecho durante los últimos 30 minutos.

—¡Kakashi, apúrese, que se hace tarde!

—Ya voy, casi termino.

—Casi termino… eso mismo dijo hace media hora y aún sigue dentro ¿pues que tanto hace? —De pronto la puerta se abre dejando salir algo de vapor, y de entre la neblina una figura se dibuja rápidamente.

Es Kakashi, quien viste un pants gris y una playera blanca bastante holgada, no trae su máscara (como usualmente sucede cuando sale de la ducha, por lo que Sakura no se sorprende) y en sus manos lleva un montón de kunais y shurikens resplandecientes.

—¿Y qué es todo eso? —Sakura mira sorprendida la cantidad de armas que su maestro lleva cargando, y que de inmediato comienza a meter en su mochila.

—Son algunos recuerdos de mi última batalla, estaban algo sucios así que decidí limpiarlos antes de que se me olvide.

—¿Eso es lo que estuvo haciendo allá dentro? ¿No podía dejarlo para mañana? –Sakura se acerca a su sensei. —¡Sabe que esto es importante para mí! ¡No tengo tiempo y usted divirtiéndose con sus juguetes…! —Sakura lo sujeta de la playera y hace que se agache hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Sabes… ¡Te ves muy linda con esa ropa! —Las palabras de Kakashi desconciertan a Sakura, quien observa como la mirada de su sensei se desvía hacia sus pechos.

Ella viste un short con flores lilas y una ligera playera de tirantes, la cual, desde el ángulo actual de Kakashi, hace notar que obviamente ella no lleva nada debajo de dicha prenda. Rapidamente Sakura se aleja y se cubre con las manos.

—Es un pervertido. —Ligeramente sonrojada desvía la mirada. Mientras Kakashi sonríe y se acerca a ella.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte… —El peligris se agacha y se acerca a su oído. —De todas formas, yo tampoco llevo nada debajo. —Sakura se sonroja por completo y lo mira sorprendida. Kakashi sonríe y ríe.

—¡Basta Kakashi! No se burle de mí, vamos a estudiar.

—Está bien, vamos. —Ambos caminan a la mesa, Sakura aun cubriéndose y Kakashi mirándola divertido. —Por cierto ¿de quién es esta ropa que me diste?

—De Naruto, la usa cuando viene. —Sakura hace una sonrisa de lado.

—¡De Naruto! ¿Y el viene seguido por aquí?

—¿Acaso esta celoso?

—Mmm…

—Jaja, no es cierto, es de mi padre. Es delas cosas que dejo antes de mudarse con mama. ¿Ya esta más tranquilo?

—Sí, mucho… jaja. —Ambos comenzaron a reír.

—***—

Han pasado varias horas desde que ambos ninjas comenzaron su sesión de estudio. Hay libros tirados por todos lados y Sakura está repasando algunos apuntes en su cuaderno. Kakashi está recostado en el respaldo de su silla, con la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el techo.

—Sacro, cóccix, cervicales, lumbares y torácicas… mmm… creo que si… ¿Estoy bien? —Sakura mira temerosa a Kakashi quien la observa de reojo.

—Muy bien. ¿Ahora cuantas son de cada una?

—¡AHHH! ¡No lo sé! —Sakura se sujeta el cabello con fuerza.

—Pero si llevamos horas estudiando, si lo sabes, solo esfuérzate.

—Pero no puedo, soy una idiota y los nervios me matan, se me olvida todo. —Sakura se deja caer sobre la mesa. Kakashi se incorpora en su silla y estira su mano hasta alcanzar el hombro de su alumna.

—Pero tú puedes, solo necesitamos un poco de ingenio. ¿Cómo te enseña estas cosas Tsunade?

—Pues igual que tú, me explica con palabras que no entiendo, se desespera, me grita y me golpea, luego empiezo a recordar lo que me dijo al principio… ¿acaso piensas gritarme Kakashi?

—Claro que no, yo nunca te haría eso y menos ponerte un dedo encima. —Kakashi acaricia el cabello de la pelirosa, quien sonríe ligeramente. —A menos que sea para reconfortarte.

—Gracias Kakashi.

—Vamos, que otra cosa hace que recuerdes mejor, algún video, diagramas, maquetas…

—Maquetas, bueno no, más bien modelos anatómicos; así me enseño Shizune los órganos internos, jaja, fue muy fácil y deje sorprendida a Tsunade ya que nunca supo que Shizune me ayudo jeje.

—Bien, entonces necesitamos un modelo de esos.

—Pero yo no tengo ninguno, y no podemos ir con Shizune ¿sabes la hora que es? ¿Y sabes cómo se pone cuando se le despierta antes de su horario? Ella es mucho pero que Tsunade cuando eso sucede.

—Jaja, pero no hace falta pedirle ayuda a nadie, yo miso seré tu modelo.

—Th…th.. ¿tú…?

—¡Claro! Solo son músculos y vertebras, no es nada complicado y una persona real es mucho mejor que un maniquí, ¿cierto?

—Pero… tu no… —Sakura queda muda al ver como Kakashi se quita la camiseta y deja al descubierto su musculatura. A continuación el peligris retira los libros de la mesa y se sienta en ella dejando su espalda desnuda frente a Sakura quien lo mira incrédula.

—Bien, ¿estas lista?. ¡Vamos, muéstrame las vértebras! —Kakashi se gira un poco, toma el brazo de la joven y lo coloca sobre su cuello, luego se inclina un poco. —Empieza, dime como se llaman y cuales las que estas tocando.

—¿Es… estas seguro Kakashi? ¿Esto es buena idea? —Incrédula Sakura coloca lentamente su otra mano sobre la espalda de su maestro, acariciando ligeramente la piel bajo sus dedos.

—Estoy seguro, así aprendí yo, por eso soy tan buen ninja. —Por un momento Kakashi imagino la mirada furiosa de su pequeña y sonrío divertido. —Jeje, no es cierto, solo bromeo, pero igual sé que funcionará. Te servirá para practicar todo lo que has estudiado hoy, y mañana cuando pienses en tú maestro todos esos conocimientos saldrán fácil, ya verás.

—Está bien, lo hare. —Sakura cierra los ojos y trata de tranquilizarse. "_Kakashi tiene razón, debo esforzarme."_, piensa para sí misma. —¡Gracias Sensei!

—De nada, pero date prisa que me está dando frio, jeje. —Ambos ríen.

—Bien, ya voy… —Sakura respira hondo y comienza a deslizar sus dedos por el cuello de Kakashi, oprimiendo suavemente para sentir sus yemas hundirse en cada cavidad oculta bajo la piel del experimentado jounin.

Lentamente, Sakura acaricia el dorso de Kakashi, desde la parte superior de su cuello y descendiendo en línea recta.

—Una, dos, tres… —Por un momento duda, una de sus manos comienza su recorrido de nuevo y al llegar a la zona marcada continua. —cuatro, cinco, seis y… —Desliza su mano varias veces en el lugar. —Siete, ¡siete vértebras cervicales! —Sakura exclama con felicidad.

—Bien, ¿entonces cuales siguen?

—Veamos… —Sakura acaricia la el área, a la altura de los hombros de Kakashi, y hunde sus dedos con fuerza intentando detectar los bordes de la columna de su sensei. Pronto empieza a contar. — uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cin… —la pelirosa duda, y hunde con más fuerza sus dedos, el peligris se retuerce ante la acción. —¿Le ha dolido?

—No, solo me haz echo cosquillas, jeje.

—Lo siento, intentare no hacerlo de nuevo. —Kakashi sonríe mientras Sakura vuelve a su conteo. —cinco, seis, siete, ocho… —Acaricia el área, incluso acerca la mirada creyendo ver cada una, su aliento es detectado pro Kakashi, quien intenta evitar todo movimiento para no distraer a su alumna. —nueve, diez…, once… y… doce… ¡Si, doce! —Feliz, grita de nuevo y su maestro sonríe, aunque ella no puede verlo. —¡Son doce las torácicas!

—¡Bien! —Kakashi se gira un poco para verla, pero la joven le ignora, sino que sigue palpando su espalda baja meticulosamente.

—Haber, que sigue… —Deslizando sus dedos más abajo, Sakura empieza un nuevo conteo. —uno, dos , tres, cuatro y… —Inadvertidamente, los dedos de Sakura han deslizado el pantalón de Kakashi hacia abajo ligeramente. —cinco, ¡cinco lumbares!

—Excelente Sakura, solo quedan dos ¿quieres seguir o pasamos a otra cosa? —Kakashi sonríe divertido.

—¡Seguimos, seguimos! —Entusiasmada Sakura desliza su mano más abajo. —Sería el sacro y el cócc… —De pronto se sonroja por completo al percatarse que sus dedos se encuentran donde la espalda pierde su nombre, que ha deslizado el pantalón de Kakashi al grado de brindarle una vista que nunca imagino de su sensei.

Lentamente Sakura retiro sus manos y coloco la prenda en su lugar, no sin antes sonreír un poco, ruborizarse y pronunciar esos que le falta por mencionar. —Sacro y cóccix, es todo jiji.

—Ya te habías entusiasmado ¡eh Sakura! —Kakashi se voltea y la mira toda colorada.

—No pude evitarlo, es que… yo… usted tiene la culpa. —Dentro de su sonrojo Sakura sonríe, Kakashi le responde del mismo modo.

—Bueno, no importa, pasemos a lo que sigue. —El peligris se gira y se sienta en uno de los costados de la mesa y a continuación se recuesta a todo lo largo frente a Sakura.

La mesa es pequeña, así que sus piernas quedan volando, pero en lugar de descansarlas en el suelo las levanta y las coloca sobre la silla en la que estuvo sentado previamente, cruzándolas a la altura de sus tobillos. Coloca sus manos bajo su cabeza, a modo de almohada, y observa a Sakura impaciente. –Entonces... ¿continuamos? —Sakura traga saliva al ver la musculatura de Kakashi frente a ella. —Faltan los músculos y las costillas… no podemos dejar tus estudios a medias. —Kakashi sonríe.

—Bien… continuemos… —Lejos de su tímida voz, las acciones de Sakura mostraron mayor entusiasmo, rápidamente acerco su silla y se sentó a un costado de su sensei. Y luego, lentamente coloco una mano sobre su pecho, acariciando su abdomen y delineando esos músculos que antes había podido apreciar, pero nunca se atrevió a tocar.

Su otra mano se deslizo temerosa por el vientre de su maestro, palpando cuidadosamente cada detalle y registrándolo en su memoria.

—Y bien ¿ya estás lista? —La voz de Kakashi la espanto por un segundo, volteo a verlo y con una evidente coloración roja en sus mejillas, asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

Sakura cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, luego deslizo sus manos suavemente, y sin perder contacto con la piel de su maestro, hasta colocarlas a la altura de su cuello. Abrió los ojos, y mirando fijamente el área bajo sus dedos comenzó a acariciar y presionar con ligera fuerza.

Continuará…

—***—

Nota del autor: Les traigo una nueva historia un poco más atrevida de lo que acostumbro hacer. Solo serán dos capítulos pero en el segundo habrá lemmon… o algo así jeje. Por favor dejen comentarios, me encantaría saber que les pareció hasta ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOCHE DE ESTUDIO - PARTE 2**

24-JULIO-2011

Deslizando sus dedos suavemente, Sakura coloco sus manos a la altura de los hombros de su maestro.

—Mmm… este… —Dudosa, la joven pelirosa acaricia el hombro en sus manos y ligeramente se aventura a rodearlo y tocar un poco la espalda de su sensei, de pronto oprime con fuerza y las palabras fluyen de sus labios. —Omoplato.

—¿Omoplato? —Kakashi la observa incrédulo y ella sonríe.

—Se me olvidó mencionarlo cuando examine su espalda, lo siento. —La joven guiña un ojo y saca la lengua, mientras Kakashi niega con la cabeza.

—Muy mal, debes poner más atención, esta vez no olvides nada. ¿Entiendes?

—Lo intentare sensei. —Animosa, Sakura le sonríe a su maestro y vuelve a fijar su mirada en el cuerpo bajo sus manos.

Ligeramente coloca una de sus manos bajo el cuello de su maestro y, levantándola ligeramente, la desliza hacia abajo en línea recta, viajando entre su musculatura y sintiendo el cuerpo de su maestro deslizarse bajo sus dedos.

—Esternón… —La chica pronuncia, repite el viaje suavemente un par de veces más y luego devuelve sus dedos al cuello de su maestro, ahí reúne su otra mano y lentamente le acaricia de lado a lado, entre sus hombros y bajo el cuello del peligris, registrando cada contorno de la piel en sus manos, de pronto se detiene y pronuncia:

—Clavícula… —La joven acaricia el hueso bajo sus yemas y permanece en ese lugar durante unos segundos más, luego desliza suavemente cada una de sus manos a los costados de su maestro y suavemente se desliza hacia abajo.

Kakashi mantiene sus brazos sobre su propia cabeza, dejando su tórax completamente libre para su pequeña alumna que, inclinándose ligeramente sobre él, acaricia cada costado de su maestro. Kakashi puede sentir como los cabellos de la joven le rozan suavemente mientras su aliento besa ligeramente su desnuda piel.

Tras dibujar el contorno de su maestro un par de veces, intentando diferenciar músculos de costillas, pronto Sakura sonríe, desliza ambas manos a la parte superior de su sensei y comienza a contar.

—Una… , dos…, tres…, —Sakura desliza sus manos poco a poco hacia abajo, acariciando el costado de su maestro, presionando, moviendo una mano y luego la otra, mencionando un número cada que baja un poco sobre el cuerpo de su sensei. —Cuatro…, cinco…, — En cada movimiento Sakura observa sus manos, cambiando la mirada de costado a costado en el cuerpo de su maestro cada vez que mueve una mano, para así evitar perder detalle de su recorrido. —Seis… y… siete… ¡Siete, siente pares de costillas verdaderas!

Sakura sonríe y sin mover las manos de su lugar mira a su maestro, este le sonríe de igual forma y ella se sonroja ligeramente. Baja la mirada y tras unos segundos para recuperar el aliento devuelve la mirada al cuerpo del jounin y desliza sus yemas una vez más.

—Una…, dos…, tres. ¡Tres pares de costillas falsas! —Esta vez Sakura no levanta la mirada, sino que sigue concentrada en seguir su camino.

—Muy bien Sakura ¿Qué sig…? ¡EH! ¡Jaja!—Al decir esto el joven jounin dan un pequeño respingo, un cosquilleo le obliga a lanzar una carcajada mientras su joven alumna le sujeta con fuerza a la altura de su abdomen.

—¿Acaso tiene cosquillas sensei? —Sakura ligeramente oprime el cuerpo de su maestro y ríe también al verlo brincar. Por un momento siente la necesidad de alejar sus manos, pero un impulso la obliga a repetir el movimiento y ver de nuevo el espectáculo.

—Si, tengo muchas cosquillas, por favor detente. ¡JAJA! — Mueve sus brazos y sujeta las manos de su alumna, quien ríe divertida.

—Está bien, pero vuelva a ponerse quieto, que todavía no termino. Jiji. —Con dificultad Kakashi volvió a su posición original y coloco sus manos bajo su cabeza nuevamente, observando a su alumna quien, con suavidad, acerco sus dedos al cuerpo de su sensei y palpo de nuevo el área.

Lentamente la joven examino lentamente a su maestro, este contuvo el aliento para evitar las ganas de reír, hasta que por fin ella dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Dos costillas flotantes! —Entusiasmada observo a su maestro, quien seguía conteniendo la respiración. —Ya puede respirar Kakashi. —Sakura sonrió al tiempo que alejo sus manos del cuerpo del jounin.

—Bien Sakura, muy bien. Todo está correcto. —Kakashi sonrió a su alumna que de inmediato coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de su maestro.

—Ahora siguen los músculos. —Sakura sonrío al sentir la cálida anatomía de su maestro bajo sus manos.

—Cierto… solo eso falta, Sakura. —Kakashi también sonrío al sentir las suaves manos de la joven acariciándole.

Sakura guardo silencio, cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar despacio intentando calmarse. Suavemente coloco sus palmas extendidas cubriendo el pecho de su sensei y sintiendo su fisonomía debajo de ella, delicadamente recorrió la firme superficie de los músculos superiores de su maestro.

—Pectorales… digo, pectoral mayor…—Sakura escudriño cada curva de los mismos, mientras Kakashi la observaba, luego, poco a poco, comenzó a descender palpando con firmeza cada curva a su paso.

—oblicuo abdominal externo, serrato anterior, dorsal mayor… intercostales externos e internos… —Por momentos Sakura se detiene, cerrando los ojos y mencionando nombres de músculos evidentemente internos, imposibles de palpar, aunque frota el área como si pudiera sentirlos entre sus dedos. Abre los ojos y continúa su viaje. —oblicuo abdominal externo, oblicuo abdominal interno…—

Finalmente llega al abdomen de Kakashi, lo observa con cuidado y acaricia su musculosa superficie. Por un momento parece perdida en sus pensamientos, acariciando lentamente a su sensei.

—Sakura ¿sucede algo? —Kakashi disfruta las caricias, pero siente que el deber de hablar ente la abstracción de la chica.

—¡Eh! Lo siento Kakashi, solo estaba… este… recordando que seguía… jeje. —Sakura sonríe, y sin voltear hacia el rostro de su sensei continúa palpando el abdomen del mismo.

De pronto la pelirosa lleva sus manos bajo las costillas del jounin y siguiendo su contorno suavemente desliza sus manos de costado a costado sobre el cuerpo de su sensei y pronuncia unas débiles palabras:

—Cuadrante superior… derecho e izquierdo… —Sakura observa a el rostro de su maestro, quien permanece atento, sin demostrar expresión alguna, ella le mira de la misma forma. La joven luego desliza sus manos un poco más abajo y recorre el cuerpo de su sensei de regreso. —Cuadrante inferior izquierdo y… —A su paso, algunos dedos de la pelirosa se introducen y acarician el ombligo de su maestro, intentando aferrarse a su interior pero soltándolo ante el deber se seguir su marcha —… cuadrante inferior derecho.

—Bien, creo que eso es todo. —Kakashi la observa atento, ella permanece inmóvil volteando y observando los ojos de su sensei del mismo modo. De pronto la vista de la kunoichi se desvía hacia el cuerpo de su maestro y rápidamente traslada sus manos al centro del peligris, bajo su ombligo, para luego desplazarlas lentamente hasta la parte inferior de su vientre y rozar el borde de su pantalón.

—Aquí también hay músculos… sensei… —Sakura gira la cabeza hacia su maestro y con mirada inocente espera la respuesta de este, quien incrédulo la observa.

—¿Eso vendrá en tu examen?

—No lo sé, quizá… —La kunoichi lentamente desplaza su mano derecha bajo la ropa del jounin, manteniendo la otra estática, presionando sobre el vientre del ninja.

—Si… deseas continuar, yo… te apoyo… Sakura. —Pasmado, Kakashi levanta un poco el rostro para observar como su joven alumna se aventura lentamente bajo sus ropas.

—¡Gracias sensei! ¡Pondré mi máximo empeño! —Con entusiasmo, Sakura voltea la vista de nuevo a su objetivo, acercándose un poco, recargándose y dejando caer un poco su peso sobre el cuerpo de su maestro.

Palpando con cuidado, la pelirosa desliza la mano suavemente hacia la entrepierna de su maestro, introduciéndose bajo sus ropas y sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo bajo ella. Pronto siente algo entre sus yemas, un pequeño cuerpo de suave piel, sin dudarlo lo sujeta y aprisiona entre sus dedos.

Cerrando los ojos por un instante, intentando imaginar el objeto en su poder, la chica suavemente desliza los dedos por toda su longitud, sintiéndole palpitar y crecer lentamente entre sus yemas. Ella sonríe, coloca sus dedos debajo del escurridizo objeto y le sujeta colocando su pulgar sobre este, deslizándolo suavemente arriba y abajo, sintiendo toda su superficie, sus ligeras curvas y su intenso palpitar.

—Cuerpo esponjoso… —Se escucha decir, ella mantiene los ojos cerrados y Kakashi solo la observa. —cuerpos cavernosos… —Las palabras de la chica son acompañadas de ligeras caricias laterales, que hacen a Kakashi mirar al techo e imaginar mil cosas. Ella abre los ojos y observa sus propios movimientos bajo las ropas de su maestro.

Sujetando a su sensei con un poco más de firmeza, y deslizando la piel en su poder hacia abajo, Sakura introduce su otra mano bajo la ropa del peligris, apresurándose por colocarla ligeramente arriba de su mano previa. Palpando con delicadeza y suavidad, Sakura siente como la piel del jounin se retrae lentamente dejando al descubierto algo más. Colocando uno de sus dedos sobre dicha piel y cobijando otro bajo esta, lentamente frota y siente su deslizar bajo sus yemas,

—Pre… pre… —Sakura traga un poco de saliva y comienza a tirar hacia debajo de la cubierta de fina piel entre sus dedos. —...pucio.— Sin pensar mucho en sus palabras, rápidamente retiro la piel de su lugar a la vez que la sujetaba con su otra mano para mantener al descubierto el extremo superior de su sensei.

Dibujando ligeros círculos en su superficie, Sakura paso algunos segundos acariciando la punta del extraño cuerpo en su poder, al tiempo que observaba como su viejo maestro se intranquilizaba con cada movimiento, sonriendo divertida ante sus reacciones y ligeros sonidos que le parecía escuchar.

—Glande… —De pronto la joven pronuncio al tiempo que distribuía sus dedos alrededor de la punta de su maestro. Rodeando y acariciando todos sus extremos, dibujando sus bordes y sujetándose de su curvatura. —Corona… —Dijo al tiempo que oprimía los bordes del cuerpo entre sus dedos: pulgar y medio, a la vez que lentamente deslizaba su dedo índice hacia la punta de su maestro; presionando ligeramente y sintiendo como el cuerpo entero de Kakashi se estremecía a cada milímetro recorrido de su viaje.

Finalmente sintió la parte final de su sensei bajo la yema de su dedo, sintió un orificio y una ligera humedad saliendo del mismo. Lo oprimió ligeramente, acaricio y luego curveo su dedo colocando su uña en la hendidura y presionando como si planeara introducirse dentro. De inmediato el cuerpo de su sensei se convulsiono, de momento pareció que iba a incorporarse y ella sonrió.

—Tranquilo sensei… solo estoy jugando. —Sakura giro su rostro hacia su maestro quien la observo sin decir nada. Su respiración se notaba ligeramente acelerada y un inusual rubor cubría las mejillas de su maestro, Sakura sonrío ante la escena y acariciando la punta de su sensei devolvió la mirada a su entrepierna.

—Uretra. —Acariciando lentamente Sakura retiro su mano de la punta de su maestro y con suavidad devolvió la piel a su lugar cubriendo en lo posible aquella área sensible de su sensei.

Deslizando ambas manos por toda la longitud de su maestro, lentamente regreso a su vientre, por un momento pareció que Sakura planeaba dar por terminada la clase, pero de improviso introdujo nuevamente sus manos bajo el pantalón de Kakashi, esta vez tomando una ruta diferente.

Kakashi se estremeció, una de sus piernas cayó al suelo y la otra la deslizo lentamente a un lado y luego la bajo al suelo también. Sin resistirlo más, quito sus manos de su nuca, una la poso sobre el hombro de Sakura, quien recostada sobre él le daba la espalda y la otra la apoyo en la mesa, sujetándose de esta.

—¡Pero! ¿Qué haces Sakura? ¡Eso duele!

—Nada sensei, solo intento aprender… —Sakura gira su cabeza hacia su maestro, le sonríe fugazmente y luego devuelve su vista hacia la entrepierna de su sensei. —Sé que duele, pero por favor resista un segundo, será rápido.

Sakura cierra los ojos y desliza sus dedos sobre la superficie en su poder, Kakashi se estremece a cada movimiento de su alumna, sintiendo dolor y placer a cada instante. Una locura que nunca imagino sentir con su pequeña.

—Escroto… —Sakura oprime la piel entre sus dedos y la fricciona entre sí misma, luego sujeta los pequeños cuerpos dentro de dicha piel y estrujándolos ligeramente los reconoce por toda su circunferencia. –Testículos…—Con cada mano sujeta y explora cada uno de los indefensos órganos de Kakashi.

Divertida y curiosa, con los ojos cerrados, Sakura intenta imaginar en su mente cada contorno de los cuerpos elipsoides en su poder. Palpando con extremo interés y fuerza sus puntas, sintiendo como Kakashi resiste la ganas de correr o gritar a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Finalmente la joven abre los ojos, sonríe, presiona con más fuerza y acaricia la superficie entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, justo en el extremo inferior del cuerpo entre sus dedos. Presurosa dirige su otra mano a la misma ubicación, pero del otro pequeño órgano, palpando y presionando en el mismo sentido, ubicando una ligera protuberancia interna y sonriendo al encontrarla.

—¡Lo hice! ¡LO ENCONTRE! —Exclamando más para ella que para Kakashi, la joven examino un poco más el área en ambos cuerpos, intentando grabar con fuerza su ubicación en su mente. Cuando por fin estuvo satisfecha detuvo sus movimientos, presiono un poco, volteo hacia Kakashi y mirando a los ojos de su maestro menciono:

—¡Epidídimo! Es este… ¿Lo siente?—Al decir esto froto nuevamente el área intentado mostrársela a Kakashi, quien, intentaba no desmayarse por la fuerte impresión de sentir a su alumna jugando con su intimidad.

—Ya entiendo, epidídimo, ya lo entendí.

—¡En verdad Kakashi! —La joven retira sus manos de su sensei, se pone de pie, se gira para quedar frente a su maestro y a continuación se sienta sobre este, dejando caer sus piernas a cada costado de su sensei.

Kakashi siente como el peso de su joven alumna aprisiona su abdomen, de pronto su corazón comienza a latir estrepitoso (como si no estuviera latiendo ya demasiado rápido) y ve, con incredulidad, como la joven acerca su rostro al suyo. Cierra los ojos esperando el contacto y… fugazmente este sucede.

—Gracias Kakashi, gracias por todo, creo que estoy lista para mi examen. —La joven sonríe, se incorpora, y camina hacia su habitación. Kakashi se sienta sobre la mesa, la observa alejarse y se sujeta la mejilla, lugar donde lo labios de Sakura depositaron un tierno beso.

—¿Eso… eso es todo?

—Sí, eso es todo, gracias sensei. Me fue de mucha ayuda, si gusta puede retirarse. —Sakura muestra una risa malévola que Kakashi no puede notar debido a que esta de espaldas a ella. Sakura abre la puerta de su habitación y se dispone a entrar. —Ahora que si quiere…

—¡Oye Sakura…! —Las palabras de Sakura son interrumpidas por un alterado Kakashi —¿A qué hora dices que es tu examen?

—¡Eh! Este… a las siete de la mañana. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —Sakura se da la vuelta y observa a su maestro, quien acerca su mano al reloj de la pared, lo desprende y girándolo hacia Sakura le muestra la hora.

—¡Es que son la seis de la mañana!

—¡LAS SEIS!—Sakura grita histeria, se acerca hacia la ventana y puede escuchar el canto de algunas aves e incluso le parece ver los primeros rayos de sol. —¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡ES MUY TARDE! ¡DEBO ARREGLARME! —Diciendo esto Sakura se mete al baño.

Kakashi solo observa la puerta del baño cerrarse delante de si, observa el reloj y lo tira sobre el sofá. Luego se deja caer el mismo a un lado del reloj, mira al techo y sujetándose la barbilla reflexiona durante algunos minutos…

—¿Epidídimo?

—***—

Horas más tarde Kakashi se encuentra recargado bajo un árbol, con evidentes ojeras en su único ojo visible y ojeando un viejo libro naranja.

—Es demasiado interesante, debo llegar pronto a casa y continuar con el siguiente volumen. —Ojeando su libro una y otra vez de pronto percibe unos ligeros pasos acercándose con velocidad. Alza la vista y observa a su joven alumna llegar sonriente.

—¡Hola sensei!

—¡Hola Sakura! ¿Cómo fue todo?

—Bien sensei, gracias a usted creo que sacare un excelente. —Sakura sonríe a su maestro, y este se alegra de verla tan feliz. Revuelve el cabello de su joven alumna y ella le mira molesta, luego ríe y sujeta su manos.

—Bueno. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Si sensei, vámonos ya. Debo dormir sabe. —Ambos se quedan mirando y tras unos segundos empiezan a reír.

—Sí, yo también debo hacerlo, pero esta vez iré a mi casa, en la tuya no se puede descansar entre tanto estudio

—¡EHH…! ¿No le gusto estudiar conmigo sensei?

—Jeje, no es eso es solo que…

—Si quiere ahora yo seré la maestra y usted será el alumno… Así no se aburrirá tanto… —Sakura guiña un ojo y se adelanta un par de pasos a su maestro, quien incrédulo se detiene de golpe.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Claro! Pero necesitara otra noche de arduo trabajo, así que debemos descansar bien antes de que llegue la noche. ¿Quiere acompañarme? ¿Cree poder soportar otra noche de estudio?

—Este… —Kakashi observa como Sakura se aleja sin esperar su respuesta. —¡SI! ¡Sakura, sí, pero espérame!

—Dese prisa si no quiere que le dé un castigo por llegar tarde a clase, jeje.

Entre risas, ambos corren de prisa a casa de Sakura. Luego de eso nadie en toda la villa los vio durante toda la tarde y noche siguientes.

—***—

Al final Sakura saco un excelente en su examen, e incluso tuvo puntos extra por describir y conocer exactamente la ubicación del epidídimo en el cuerpo masculino.

—¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Pero como lo hizo! —Tsunade observa con atención la prueba de Sakura intentando comprender como la joven aprobó su examen e incluso respondió la pregunta sorpresa con diagrama y todo. —E incluso se burla de mí, maldita Sakura… ¡Eh! ¿Por qué este dibujo se parecerá tanto a Kakashi? —La Hokage observa el rostro sonriente del esquema y no puede evitar imaginarse a Kakashi detrás de todo esto.

Fin.

—***—

Nota del autor: Esta fue una historia rara, desde mi punto de vista, pero que espero les guste. Ojala y se animen a compartirme sus opiniones, espero sus reviews con ansias.


End file.
